Veterinarians, with their broad knowledge of organismal biology are uniquely suited for advancing studies in the field of comparative medicine. The University of Missouri Comparative Medicine Program is an established and preeminent training program that provides comprehensive research training for veterinarians with the goal of producing independent scientists conducting research in the broad field of comparative medicine. The training provides a substantive foundation for a competitive research career through 1) course work and seminars that provide broad exposure to biomedical science and comparative medicine, 2) an intensive three- year research experience to provide research competence, 3) instruction in fundamental concepts of laboratory and project management and development of grant writing skills, and 4) increasingly independent experiences at every stage of the scientific research process. The strengths of this program include an exceptional mentor pool of 48 well-funded faculty offering research opportunities in a broad range of areas related to comparative medicine, including but not limited to, studies in disease pathogenesis, genetics of disease, cryobiology and assisted reproduction, cardiovascular, renal and neurological function, cancer, and biomedical engineering. Furthermore, the presence of a National Mutant Mouse Resource Center, the only National Rat and Swine Resource Centers in the US as well as a BL3-biocontainment facility, one of only 13 in the country, provides a unique and unparalleled training environment for research and characterization of genetically engineered animals. Funds are requested to support six trainees for up to three years of research training under the mentorship of an established MU researcher. Trainees will be expected to design and perform a research project, prepare an extramural grant proposal, present research results at national meetings and publish their findings in high quality peer-reviewed journals. Training will culminate with preparation and defense of a dissertation (PhD) or manuscript (MS). On completion of the training program, trainees will have acquired the necessary skills to become successful, funded investigators whose unique training will position them to become leaders in the Comparative Medicine community.